


L'idée stupide de James Potter

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry a 4 ans, Harry est bébé, Ils étaient même mariés, James et Sirius étaient un couple, James meurt, M/M, Remus est le parrain de Harry, Remus et Sirius ne sont pas un couple, Sirius est enceint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: James Potter est vraiment un imbécile pas capable de garder ses idées stupides pour lui tout seul. Maintenant il rend tout le monde triste.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin élèvent Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 7





	L'idée stupide de James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ceci alors j'espère que vous allez aimer. Un de mes meilleurs travaux pour l'instant.

_ Je déteste James et ses stupides idées ! Entend Remus Sirius criait depuis les toilettes.  
_ Stupide idée que tu as approuvée. Souligne Remus. Allez Pads, tu as bientôt fini ?   
_ Attend, ils disent qu'il faut attendre cinq minutes. Fit Sirius en sortant des toilettes, un bâtonnet en plastique dans les mains. 

Et c'est maintenant que Remus réalise à quel point James est un idiot. Vouloir un enfant avec son époux, Sirius, c'est une chose. Mais le vouloir ET partir en mission juste après, c'est la chose la plus stupide que James n'est jamais faite. Ça ne devrait pas être Moony avec Sirius dans ce moment précis où ils vont apprendre si Sirius est enceint, Prongs devrait être là. 

_ Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Demande Remus. 

Sirius regarde l'horloge puis le test avant de répondre : « deux minutes ». Evidemment que Moony était nerveux, ses meilleurs amis allaient peut-être avoir un bébé. Un bébé ! Un vrai être humain qui grandira et qui vivra à leurs côtés. Pour toujours. Enfin jusqu'à 18 ans, au moins. Remus était dans ses pensées quand Sirius, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horloge s'exclama : « Ça y est ! ». Il prit le test qui séchait dans un verre et le teint. 

_ Je ne peut pas regarder. Avoue-t-il. Tiens dit-moi toi ! Dit-il avant de le fourrer dans les mains de Remus.   
_ He ! S'exclama Remus, outré. Tu peut être un tel enfant parfois. Fit-il en le remettant dans les mains de Sirius. Agit comme un adulte Pads, assume tes responsabilités.   
_ Urgh. Ok. 

Il retourne difficilement le test, la peur au ventre. Il voulait ce bébé avec James. Mais ce fait ne changeait rien à sa peur de l'avoir. Il regarda le test ; deux bandes noires. 

_ Alors ? Demande Remus. 

Les yeux de Sirius s'embuèrent. Il allait avoir un bébé. James et lui allaient être pères. 

_ ON VA ETRE PARENTS ! Hurle-t-il en prenant Remus dans ses bras. T'ENTEND CA MOONY ? Lui demande-t-il en hurlant et en secouant son ami.   
_ J'entend j'entend Pads. Dit le dit « Moony » en riant. 

Lui et James allaient être pères et c'était le plus beau cadeau au monde. 

Malheureusement l'ambiance festive ne dura pas. James envoyait des lettres aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, signant Prongs pour ne pas se faire attraper. Sirius lui avait écrit par lettre son état ne supportant plus l'attente de devoir lui dire en face. Le problème c'était que James était maintenant parti depuis près de 9 mois. Plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Sirius s’inquiétait. Il était terrifié à l'idée que James puisse être... Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Remus était là, James lui avait fait promettre de rester aux côtés de son mari pendant son absence. Il ne rompt pas les promesses qu'il fait et encore moins celles faites à ses meilleurs amis. Certainement pas à James. 

Et un jour alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Sirius a eu la plus grosse contraction qui soit. D'après lui. Il a hurlé si fort que Remus était sûr que les voisins l'avaient entendus. Sachant qu'il vivait à la campagne et que le voisin le plus proche vivait à plus de 30 km. Ils étaient seuls. Remus avait le portoloin d'urgence et sécurisé qui leur permettrait de rejoindre st. Mangouste. 

_ Où est James ?! Criait Sirius une fois mit sur un brancard magique à l'hôpital.   
_ Je fais mon possible pour le joindre Sirius. Lui dit Remus. 

Et il a essayait. Il envoyait des patronus qui revenait à lui. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas James. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Sirius avait besoin de lui. Il a alors fait la dernière chose dont il se sentait capable malgré les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Il a envoyé un patronus à Alastor Maugrey. 

On pouvait entendre les cris de Sirius dans tout l'hôpital. Il souffrait. Il souffrait seul. Remus a couru le rejoindre, si James n'était pas là, lui serait là. Il avait toujours une promesse à tenir. 

La main de Remus dans la sienne alors qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces, le visage en sueur, il ne s’inquiétait plus pour James mais pour son bébé qui allait naître. Son enfant. Le fruit de son amour avec James. Le seul amour dans sa vie, un amour qui montrait combien leur relation était profonde. Puis des cris emplis la pièce. Sirius était essoufflé, tous ses muscles se détendant suite à l'effort. Remus essuyait son front avec un gant. Ça aurait du être James à sa place. 

_ Voulait vous le prendre dans vos bras ? A demandé l'infirmière à Sirius.  
_ Evidemment, donnez moi mon fils. Répond-il en tendant ses bras. 

Elle l'a placé délicatement sur lui et Sirius éclata en sanglots, serrant l'enfant contre lui. 

_ Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement Harry Potter. Et ton papa t'aime aussi. 

Remus ne cacha même pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Ils partageaient tous la même tristesse. 

_ Papa ! S'exclame une petite voix depuis le rez-de-chaussé en rigolant. 

Sirius, pensant que Harry l'appelait descendit les marches et rejoins le salon où se trouvait Moony et le petit Prongslet. Quand il vit que Remus parlait à Harry, il se figea et se cala contre l'embrassure de la porte. 

_ Harry, je ne suis pas ton père. Je suis ton parrain d'accord ? Sirius est ton papa. Moi je suis ton oncle Moony. Tu as bien compris ? Demande Remus.   
_ Mais à l'école, mes amis ils ont tous deux parents. Dit-il en faisant la moue. Pourquoi moi j'en ai qu'un.   
_ Tu en as deux. Répond Moony. 

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira de curiosité. 

_ Qui ça ?   
_ James. C'est ton deuxième papa. Mais il n'est avec nous.   
_ Est-ce qu'il est endormi pour toujours ? Comme mamie Hope ? L'interroge-t-il. 

Mamie Hope c'était la maman de Remus. Les parents de Sirius et ceux de James morts, Harry n'avait pas de grands-parents à part la mamie Hope. Qui elle aussi a suivi son mari dans la mort. 

_ Oui. Il ne se réveillera plus jamais. Mais il est toujours avec nous. Ici. Dit-il en pointant son cœur.   
_ Ici ? Fit Harry en penchant la tête, signe d'incompréhension pour le jeune homme.   
_ Oui dans nos cœurs. Pour toute la vie. 

Harry eu un grand sourire et commença à danser en chantant que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient dans son cœur pour toute la vie. Il tournoyait et tournoyait quand il vit son père à la porte. 

_ Papa ! Tu savais que papa James il était dans mon cœur ? Lui demande-t-il innocemment. 

Oui. Sirius et Remus se débrouillaient bien. Ils arrivaient à éduquer Harry et lui donner de bonnes valeurs. C'était tout ce que James aurait voulu. C'était parfait.


End file.
